Endarkened
by MV123
Summary: Sebastian forced Clary to drink from the Infernal Cup, turning her into one of the Endarkened. Jace sticks around in hopes that he can get the old Clary back. Will he succeed or is it a little too late to save someone who dosn't want to be saved? (Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments. Cassandra Clare does)
1. The Nightmare

**So this is my new story I'm starting...**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 _Jace watched helplessly from the floor as Sebastian roughly took Clary's upper arm into his hand, pulling her toward the center of the small stage they stood on. Sebastian's army of endarkened soldiers stood before him, their faces stoic and cold as they looked up at their leader. Clary thrashed her body around helplessly, trying anything to get out of her brother's grip. He laughed heartily and dug his fingers into her arm, causing her to hiss in pain._

 _"The less you fight, the smoother the transition will go, dear sister."_

 _Sebastian smiled maliciously as he snapped his fingers, signaling for one of his henchmen to move towards him. The soldier held the Infernal Cup in both hands, a dark liquid swirling within it. He offered the cup to Sebastian, who gladly took it in one hand as the other still held Clary's writhing body. He turned towards his army, raising the cup above his head._

 _"My soldiers! Watch as your queen is reborn to be just like you all!"_

 _His eyes turned towards Clary, her eyes now wide as she realized his plans. He let go of her arm, trusting her not to run as he held the cup out to her. "Drink from the cup, Clary, and become a stronger warrior than those weaklings called Nephilim. We can overpower them, take what is rightfully ours and put the world back into order. Join me, my queen."_

 _Clary stared at him in surprise before narrowing her eyes, her normally warm features turning ice cold. "What makes you think I would ever want to join you? You're a monster, Sebastian. And I'll be damned before I take a sip from that cup."_

 _"Now, Now Clarissa," Sebastian's voice was sharp as he took a step towards Clary, "I wouldn't fight back if I were you. You will drink from the cup, whether you are willing or not." Clary's eyes were stone cold as she stared at her brother, her hands curling into fists before uncurling again._

 _Jace tried to stand before falling down again, the runes on each of his legs immobilizing him. His wrists were bound with cuffs of fire as he was set up to hopelessly watch Clary fight Sebastian. His eyes rested on the girl he loved, watching her every move as her muscles twitched with anger._

 _Sebastian had almost gotten the cup up to Clary's lips before she swung her arm out, moving fast as she tried to swat the cup out of her brother's hands. However, he was faster as he caught her wrist mid-swing, a look of anger flashing across his features. He pulled Clary to his chest, looking down at her wide-eyed expression as he smiled angrily._

 _"I told you not to fight"_

 _With that, Sebastian shoved the cup's rim between Clary's lips, tilting it backwards as the liquid poured into her mouth. Her eyes widened even further as tears fell down her cheeks. He pulled the cup away from her mouth, watching as a single drop of liquid ran down her chin. She tried to spit it back up, shoving her fingers down her throat before her knees fell out from under her. Her body crumpled onto the stage, her face looking towards Jace with a look of shock._

 _"Clary?" He whispered, barely believing what had just happened before him. Her eyes looked up at his face, softening ever so slightly at the sight of him. Her lips quirked up into a small smile as she spoke._

 _"I love you, Jace. Never forget that."_

 _And then she was gone. Her normally green eyes were slowly growing black until her whole eye was an endless black pit. Her body lay still on the ground for a while, nothing but the slight rise and fall of her chest indicating that she was even alive._

 _Jace couldn't help but think that even though her body was still alive and well, the girl he loved had just died before his eyes._

* * *

That had been three months ago and Jace still watched the memory replay itself every night as he fell asleep.

After that night, Sebastian had planned the same fate for Jace, but after seeing the look on Jace's face, Sebastian knew he would never leave. Endarkened or not, Jace would never leave Clary alone with her brother.

So he stayed, traveling the world along side the duo as they began to perfect their plans for complete and utter domination of the Shadow world. Jace complied with each of their plans, following along on missions and hunts. He didn't want to admit it, but Clary was now an amazing warrior. Every hunt they went on, she managed to singlehandedly kill hoards of demons without letting a single curl escape from her tight ponytail. Her movements were always quick and precise, always hitting her target perfectly.

But that wasn't _his_ Clary. His Clary was always clumsy, tripping over her own two feet. His Clary always wore jeans and sneakers; this Clary seemed to always wear hunting gear, even when she slept. His Clary always smiled and laughed, lighting up the room with her presence; this Clary only wore an expression of boredom, as if nothing interested her anymore.

It hurt to see her walking around, only to know that it wasn't really her. Sometimes he would wake up and hope that when he would see her, he would be welcomed with emerald eyes and a warm smile. The green eyes were still there, but they were no longer bright; dark green eyes, the outside of them lined with black, had replaced them.

But Jace still hadn't given up on her. He knew that his Clary was still in there; he just needed to coax her to come out and rise to the surface. He would get her back.

And it better happen fast, because he didn't know how much longer he could go without her.

* * *

 **So...That's the first chapter!**

 **Please review/follow/favorite if you want.**

 **I'll try to update at least once a week, but don't hold it against me if it takes awhile :/**

 **-Madison**


	2. The Fight

**Hey Guys! Sorry this took so long to update, I've been super busy lately.**

 **But, I've got an all new chapter now so hopefully that will make up for my absence.**

 **In response to The Duck Wizard's review; Clary has her own mind and personality, she's just following Sebastian and his plans. The cup didn't allow Sebastian take over her mind, it just made her agree with his views on the Shadowhunters. (I hope that make's sense :D)**

 **Alright that's all. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Jace got out of his bed, letting the sheets fall in a rumpled heap on the mattress. He walked over to the small wardrobe in his room and grabbed a random shirt, throwing it over his head before walking out the door. The house was quiet except for a soft thumping coming from the training room. He made his way towards the room, stepping lightly so his feet made no sound.

He pushed the door lightly, letting it drift open so he could see what was inside. It was no surprise when he saw Clary in the center of the room, beating the daylight out of a punching bag. The chains rattled as she sent the bag flying backwards with her right foot. He had to admit, it was kind of hot watching her fight. Her hair was plastered to her forehead with sweat, her eyes focused on her target. Her leggings were tight on her legs, all the better for him to see her…

"Why don't you take a picture, angel boy? It'll last a little longer."

Jace was shaken out of his trance as her voice reverberated through the room. She had stopped punching the bag at some point, now looking straight at him with a smirk on her face. He returned her smirk, leaning against the doorway and crossing his arms.

"I would, but sadly you and that brother of yours didn't let me keep my phone. A real shame, if you ask me. We could have had a little photoshoot, maybe got you a modeling gig incase this whole endarkened thing doesn't work out."

Clary laughed dryly, tugging lightly on her ponytail as she grabbed her water bottle off the floor. She popped the cap off and took a swig, her eyes still trained on Jace. "If everything works out, I won't have to worry about getting a new job. And it should; your shadowhunters are too weak to fight off what I've got planned."

It was Jace's turn to laugh as he stepped forward, shrinking the distance between them. "Need I remind you," he drawled, "that you were once one of those weak shadowhunters. You couldn't even take a 10 year old, with your height and everything."

Jace knew he had gotten right under her skin when her face screwed up with anger. Her fingers curled in as her face quickly turned red. "That was the past," she seethed, "I am stronger now. I can take down anyone and that's exactly what I plan to do."

He took another step, now looking down at the little redhead before him. He didn't really like the new her, but he did like getting under her skin and messing around with her. A smirk grew across his face, as she looked up at him, angry breaths making her chest heave. "Lets see it then. You and me; right here, right now." Her face went blank for a moment, letting his offer sink in before she smiled brightly. She turned her back to him, letting her hips sway as she made her way to the other side of the mat.

Jace followed her lead, taking his own side as he got into stance. He watched the small girl as she copied his position, a smile still fully evident on her face. "First to pin the other for 10 seconds wins," she shouted. He nodded his head in confirmation before taking in a deep breath. He let it out through his nose and lunged for the girl. However, she was faster than him, quickly ducking down as Jace's body flew over her head. He landed in a crouch behind her, spinning around to watch her stand up straight. She smiled at him, raising her hands and curling her fingers inward, silently beckoning him.

 _Come get me,_ her gesture said.

And so he ran towards her again, only this time a fist met his abdomen instead of air. He felt the air leave his lungs as another fist came around to his side, leaving an ache in his ribs. Before she could pull her hand away, Jace grabbed her wrist and twisted slowly, feeling her squirm in discomfort. He used this grip to his advantage, quickly letting go of her wrist and letting her fall to the floor. Clary grabbed at her wrist and rubbed it, kicking out her legs as Jace came at her again. She got a few hits into his shins, but none of them stopped his advancement. He stood over her, watching as she surveyed her current situation.

Jace dropped to his knees, now straddling Clary's waist with his legs. He grinned as he realized that he would win if he just kept her there for 9 more seconds. Clary struggled underneath him, her body writhing around on the floor as she tried to worm her way out of his grasp.

8 seconds.

Clary stopped moving, sighing as she relaxed on the floor. Jace smiled again as he leaned down close to Clary's ear. "Giving up, red? I didn't pin you as a quitter."

7 seconds.

Clary smirked slightly, her eyes locking into his gaze. "I'm no quitter, Angel Boy." Jace opened his mouth to throw out an remark before Clary's knee came up, hard. Her knee collided with his midsection as all air seemed to escape Jace's body. He rolled off her and onto the floor, allowing Clary to switch positions.

With her knees on either side of his waist, she kept her hands on his chest to pin him to the floor. Not like she really needed to; from the looks of it, Jace wouldn't be off the floor for at least another 10 minutes. Clary grinned wide as she leaned forward, her breath fanning over his ear.

"I win. Better luck next time, Goldilocks."

With that, Clary patted Jace's chest lightly before standing up. She grabbed her water bottle up off the floor and made her way to the door, leaving the boy out of breath and on the floor.

* * *

 **So...that's the second chapter!**

 **I hope you guys liked it. I just wanted to have Jace get his ass kicked. And to kind of introduce Clary.**

 **Hopefully, we'll see more of Clary and maybe Sebastian?**

 **Don't forget to review/follow/favorite on your way out**

 **-Madison**


End file.
